Different Point of View
by Voo.Doo.Nail.Polish
Summary: Chuck and Blair through someone else's eyes. How they see and think of this couple and how they may have contributed of them being together. So please do and enjoy.


Yay my first Gossip Girl Story, which I'm absolutley addicted to.

I love Chuck/Blair, they're such an "evil" couple.

Um... I wanted to a quick story of them through someone's else's eye,and I really like how it came out. So please do enjoy. And sorry if anything seems OC.

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Pov: Nate

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl if I did there would a whole lot more C and B. And less Serena not that I hate her or anything, but she's over done.

* * *

It wasn't really that unexpected that Blair would go for Chuck; he just figured everyone said it to add on to the drama of their relationship. Ex-girlfriend and best friend of ex- boyfriend together, it seem more dramatic if no one saw it coming that it was sudden emotion that just came out. I mean sure he didn't see it coming at all and it shock the crap out of him. But looking back, it fit. In a very weird way, but it did. 

Blair was the only one who was allowed to play and wear his signature scarf.

Chuck's opinion on someone was the only one that matter to her when meeting someone new.

Blair's critique was always needed for any of Chuck's proposals.

Chuck was the only who could get away with sexual comments toward her.

They fit.

He stared at them from the back of the room, Blair was practically on his lap, kissing his throat and jaw, while his hands were everywhere on her legs. Her hands were in his hair twirling and tugging, demanding he get closer to her. It was sick to watch them, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't like he was getting pleasure out of this, or he was revolted by the sight. It just was hard to turn away. That could have been him that was him a few months ago. The center of her world, her deepest desire and want, now she had a new desire and it was day by day reality.

He was happy for her, he truly was she was happy and free. Free from wanting to be perfect, from wanting everything to be right. He chuckled now it seemed like she was in a never ending moment, where everything was certainly not perfect. Sure she could do better than Chuck. When they first really gone out, he knew Chuck was not what she needed. He slept with more than enough women when trouble stirred between them causing more trouble. But really who was he to judge, he hadn't exactly been the star boyfriend sleeping and pining over her best friend.

And eventually the other females lessen and lessen, Blair drove them out and she didn't really do anything. He smirked remembering that faithful day where the last female other then Blair walked out of Chuck's suite.

_Chuck slammed his head against the his home bar, making the glass of Scotch shook; he shook his head watching his best friend struggle with himself. What was worse was that it showed, Chuck hadn't slept or shower in three days. The poor guy was a disgusting smelly mess, his eyes were bloodshot and ghost like staring into something that only he could see._

"_She's in my mind." He stared at his friend, not saying a word letting him continue. "She won't leave me, she's mocking me laughing at me, and she won't let me touch her." His voice was harsh and raspy. _

_He knew who he was talking about. A part of him was slightly amused; here was Chuck Bass the richest, womanizer, and all around player, going crazy over one girl. Blair had him in her little world and even though he loved Serena he still would get caught up in her in the same; it was impossible not to be. Chuck took another swing at his drink._

"_You could always say you're sorry." Blair always forgave him, she could surely forgive Chuck in a heartbeat._

"_No, not after the things I said to her. She hates me." He sounded defeated. "And she certainly won't not after last night."_

_He frowned, sure he and Blair weren't that close, but he never wanted her to get hurt._

"_What did you do to her?" He prepared for the worst, and also prepared to beat the crap out of Chuck._

"_It's what I didn't do to her, but more then what I did to someone else."_

_At the exact moment, the bathroom door was slammed closed. That what it is, he slept with another girl, and Chuck was improving a lot. The last girl Chuck cheated on Blair was a stripper and he couldn't do anything to her. He just payed her $ 100 after 5 minutes, which everyone knew was the quickest time any girl was in his suite, or so he heard from Isabel. _

_This girl was pretty, and if you squint she kind a look like Blair. Her hair was a mousy brown, it was short and curly, and she had brown eyes. She was petite and curvy, her lips were quirked into what seemed was a permanent smile. Her cheeks bones were a little bit too high, and her eyes were to close. He could see how a drunken depressed Chuck could mistake her for Blair or pretend she was Blair. The only major difference was her face was literally covered in 20 pound make up. She must be from that new joint Chuck was always at._

"_Ah, so you cheated on her." Blair wasn't really forgiving for cheating; he always wondered why she forgave him with Serena._

"_Yeah, Money's on the table near the front table." Nate stared at his friend, he didn't really approve of Chuck being with his ex, but what could he do._

_He sighed; he was probably going to regret this. _

"_Come on let's go." He shoved Chuck in the water with his clothes on. He called the manager to send a maid in 10 minutes to make sure Chuck hadn't died. He then ran out of the room, if he was lucky he could catch Blair before her morning Brunch with Serena. It was time they had a chat of Chuck's well being._

That was about a month ago, his chat really didn't work out the way he planned. Seeing has soon has he tried to discuss her and Chuck's relationship, she through an expensive vase at him and started speaking rapid fluent French. He still had no clue what she had said to him, but could only guess it wasn't something he say to his grandmother any time soon.

He didn't help them get back together, that was really Serena, who despite her hatred toward Chuck, thought it was the best for Blair.

He still disagreed. Blair didn't need Chuck, not at all. Blair didn't really need any man. She wanted him, she wanted Chuck. Chuck was the one who needed her. Chuck was the one who depended on her.

He couldn't help but watch them, his best friend with his ex- girlfriend making out in the back a club on a couch. Now Blair was literally on top of him, and Chuck seem to have forgotten that other men were in the club too; because he was starting to unbutton her top. He rolled his eyes, this was an everyday occurrence for them, making out in public and almost having sex in public; in till someone yelled at them or poured water on them.

Like what Dan just did. He laughed right aloud. Chuck look downright murderous and Blair look mortified and damn right livid. Chuck was yelling and was about to attack Dan, except for Blair was still on his lap, now buttoning up her shirt.

No they weren't unexpected. If you thought about it they fit each other better than anyone he knew.

Yet, they weren't the perfect couple.

Just the horniest one.

* * *

I hope you all like it. 

So if you did, I do love positive feedback or helpful critique.


End file.
